For The Rest Of My Life: A Wedding Story
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Is Finn getting cold feet? or is someone trying to sabotage the wedding? Yes folks, this is the 4th installment of the prom saga! And probably the last...although i've said that before.
1. Chapter 1

**(About) 5 years later**

"Will you be my best man?" Finn asked his friend.

"You're kidding, really? I'm touched" Philby chuckled, but was surprised at the same time.

"Of course, I'm closer to you and Maybeck than anyone. I hope you don't mind sharing the title."

"Psh, not at all. We won't let you down" Philby winked.

…..

"What? Really?"

"You mean, you're surprised? You're my sister Jess" Amanda said.

"I guess I thought you were going to choose Willa" Jess shrugged.

"Well, sure her and Charlie are going to be in the wedding too but nobody could replace my sister" Amanda said as she hugged her.

Jess sighed, than squealed, "So, how'd he officially ask you?"

…..

**The night before at Tony's Restaurant in Magic Kingdom (this might seem similar to their first date story I wrote awhile back, but I couldn't think of anything else that would make sense)**

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Finn asked Amanda while their dinner arrived.

No matter how frequently he'd told his girlfriend that, she still managed to blush whenever he said it. "Thanks babe. What's the occasion? We haven't been out in a long time."

Amanda was right. Their dates had become scares compared to their high school days. Over the years, the Keepers had gone their separate ways, but always made time to get together a couple times a year.

Whether it was Maybeck and Charlene on their spring break from University of Florida, or Philby and Willa taking a vacation from their jobs at the lab in Miami, they were never too busy for a chance to see each other.

Finn chuckled when he thought about the last five or so years since they'd graduated.

The nicest break the friends had received was a few months before when Philby and Willa announced they were getting married. It wasn't a big extravagant event, just family and a few friends. Not that any of them were surprised at the marriage, but it did get Finn thinking about the perfect moment he would make him and Amanda official. He knew it wouldn't hurt to spring up a proposal soon since they both had jobs and wouldn't be experiencing any long distance situations.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. I figured we deserved a night out to celebrate all we've been through" Finn said as he reached his hand to his pocket to reassure himself that the small box he'd given Amanda years ago was secure.

"I agree" Amanda nodded as she grasped Finn's hand and squeezed it before starting her dinner. Finn stared at her for a moment longer before doing the same. He realized how easy it'd been to propose when he wrote it in a note but he wanted to do it right and more romantic for Amanda this time. It didn't help that whenever something made him nervous, his hands would start to sweat.

"You're quiet tonight," Amanda said after she noticed the silence.

"Sorry, late nights at the studio" Finn stumble over his words. It's not like he was extremely nervous, but more of the fact that he wanted to surprise Amanda when he got down on one knee.

Amanda nodded, "they've really been draining the life out of you lately."

Finn realized his statement hadn't been a lie, for Disney had been keeping him into the wee hours of the morning.

"Don't worry about it" Finn said, as he put his arm around the now concerned Amanda. "Want to go on a walk? It's a nice evening" Finn asked, starting to get up the courage to actually go through with this.

"I was just going to suggest that" Amanda smiled.

They walked down main street holding hands before Amanda found an empty bench in front of the castle. Finn didn't think he was fully ready to go through with this, but with Amanda's head on his shoulder, he knew that this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Amanda" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you'll forgive me but, I stole something from your apartment" Finn said in all seriousness, trying not to laugh. "I guess I figured you wouldn't mind" he shrugged. Finn later wondered how he came up with this approach to the most important question he'd ever ask.

"Finn!" Amanda exclaimed, mortified at what he'd just said, "What'd you take?"

Finn chuckled and got down on one knew as she squealed. "I filled the box," he whispered, taking Amanda's shaking hand.

…..

"And I said yes!" Amanda smiled as she showed Jess the ring on her left hand.

"Whoa, he did good" Jess gapped at the rock on Amanda's finger. It was simple and small but beautiful, just what Jess could always picture Amanda wearing.

"I know!" Amanda exclaimed, "I was totally surprised, I mean, I thought I would've noticed a change in his behavior."

"I'd think so too" Jess grinned, "So, when's the wedding?"

…..

"You guys are putting together a wedding in two months? Are you crazy?" Maybeck said after Finn told him the news and asked him to be best man.

"Yep, should be interesting" Finn chuckled.

"That it will be. I'm sure the girls will get it figured out" Philby said, "Willa was amazing when we were planning."

Finn smiled, as he was reassured. "Well while Philby helps the girls" Philby eyed Maybeck as he spoke, "I'll make sure you don't get cold feet."

Finn chuckled, "I highly doubt that'll happen."

**Or will it? Find out soon! Thank you Tjnolen1 for the idea! I can't believe I've decided to write a 4****th**** installment of the prom story…wow. -Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, and cold and had the chill of loneliness to the atmosphere. Finn couldn't explain what it felt like to be surrounded by this ray of depression. He couldn't see anything for he was surround by fog. Than, he heard a scream, "Finn!"

Finn's stomach dropped, "Amanda" he whispered to himself as he heard a cackle that only belonged to one creature. He tried desperately to see her through the fog, until he saw a hint of green skin. "No!" he yelled as he ran through, blinded by the white smog.

"This is what you get for marrying her," the chilling voice said.

"But we're not married yet!" Finn yelled.

Maleficent appeared suddenly in front of Finn with Amanda in her grasp, "Than you'll do what you think is right…or else" she smiled evilly.

"What the…" Finn sat up quickly to find that sweat was running down his face and the rest of his body. "Whoa, just a dream" he sighed as he wiped his face with his hands, "just a dream Finn." His mind was racing. He didn't know what to think about the nightmare. Finn glanced at his phone to check the time.

"2 o'clock, ugh I need sleep" he groaned. Finn took noticed that there was a text and about five missed calls from Amanda. Finn felt the sweat start at his forehead once again. He couldn't figure out why, but his nerves were starting to get to him. He speed dialed Amanda, no caring how early it was, but after reading her text that said 'Call me!' he knew something was up.

"Finn, what's wrong? Everything ok? You ok? Tell me what's going on!"

Finn couldn't get over the depression he felt come over him suddenly.

"Honey" he calmly said as he put his face in his hand.

"Finn, what happened? I had this scary feeling that something bad happened to you and you didn't return my call earlier…"

"Honey, relax" Finn said, not really knowing what to say to his emotional fiancée, "Should I come over?" he asked.

"Sure" she sighed, sounding very relieved.

**10 minutes later**

"Finn" Amanda said, attacking Finn in the drive outside her apartment.

"Come inside" she whispered as she practically dragged him to the couch and sat him down.

"Amanda" Finn started, "I had this nightmare" it crushed him to see her worried face.

She reached for his hand and laced her fingers thorough his. Finn finally realized why she'd been worried. The Keepers weren't used to having dreams or nightmares since the time they spent asleep was in the Disney parks. Since Wayne shut the program down, they experience a full nights rest. Although Wayne had warned them their dreams/nightmares could become vivid at certain times, Finn had never actually had one, until now.

"Was it her?" Amanda asked. Finn looked at her, not giving away his answer, but knowing she knew she'd guess right.

"What happened?" she asked again. Finn didn't want to scare her, or give her anything else to worry about, so he said, "Nothing. It was just a flashback of that time when you were kidnapped" he lied.

Amanda could tell something was still worrying him, but decided to brush it aside. She was, however, a tad fearful of Finn's behavior toward becoming her husband. "Finn, are you having second thoughts?"

Finn's face went from stressed to stun as his mouth gapped open at what she'd just said. "Amanda, there's nothing I'm more sure about than marrying you." He wondered, as he and his future bride sat there in silence till morning, what exactly his nightmare meant, and if Maleficent was really trying to sabotage this wedding.

**Alrighty, so the plot is somewhat out there now. Be patient, I'm writing as fast as I can. Classes started today so I wouldn't expect an update very often, but I'll try. –Amanda (and comment!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously? She leaves us alone for six years and could possibly be returning to ruin your wedding. She's not really known for her timing" Philby said, looking frustrated.

"Believe me, I've wondered that same thing" Finn said.

"Maybe it's all really just a dream, I mean, she's messed with our heads before" Maybeck pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was all of us at the same time, I was the only one who experienced this horror" Finn said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Or maybe it's really nothing to worry about" Philby said, receiving stupid looks, "Yeah, right."

"You should've told Amanda" Maybeck said quietly.

"I agree" Philby nodded.

Finn groaned as he punched the wall, "I don't want anything to ruin this for us, we've been waiting for so long."

"I know dude, but what if she finds out and you never told her?" Maybeck asked.

Finn paused, "Amanda can't know, I don't want to worry her," he said, trying to calm his anger.

….

"What do you think about this color?" Willa asked Amanda, holding up a turquoise dress.

"Do you think he lied to me," Amanda asked, clearly not acknowledging Willa's question.

Willa sighed, "Hun, honestly, I don't know. Even if he did, it's probably because he doesn't want to get you involved."

"But we've talked about this, how he can't shut me out when things get bad. Remember prom? Yeah, that worked well" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Amanda! What about this?" Charlene came from the dressing room wearing a deep purple dress, similar style to Willa's. Willa turned around and shot Charlene a look, enough to get her to pay attention to the look on Amanda's face.

"Sweetie, I don't believe he's purposely keeping something from you" Willa continued.

"Yeah, Amanda, he loves you more than anyone and anything. I wouldn't worry" Charlene smiled.

Amanda thought about these things but still worried about Finn. This was completely normal for their relationship to go through these things. She pushed it aside and smiled, "I like both of those" as she pointed to the dresses.

"Where's Jess?" Willa asked suddenly realizing the Maid of Honor wasn't there.

"She got her dress last week when I got mine" Amanda said, "Plus, she said she was exhausted for some strange reason."

….

"Come on Maybeck, I'm sure you don't look that stupid in the suit" Philby chuckled as he and Finn were patiently waiting in their tuxes.

"Fine" Maybeck said as he graced the guys with his presence.

"Nice" Philby nodded in approval as Finn agreed.

"Can I take this off now?" Maybeck asked desperately.

"Maybeck, how are you going to do this in the future when you and Charlie tie the knot?" Philby asked.

Maybeck put his head down as if ashamed. "Sup man?" Finn asked.

"I think she's getting impatient," Maybeck whispered.

"Well, she kinda has a reason too. You're going to be the odd couple out soon," Philby said.

"I know, hopefully it won't be like that for long" Maybeck grinned as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box to reveal a ring inside.

"Alright Maybeck!" Philby chuckled.

"About time" Finn said.

Maybeck joined in their laughter; "Charlie said the same thing about you and Amanda. I've had this thing in my pocket for months waiting for the right moment."

"Months? Better not tell the other girls or they'll murder you for waiting so long" Philby said.

Finn was about to agree with Philby until his phone buzzed with a text. He half expected it to be Amanda since they hadn't talked much since that night he was at her apartment, but it wasn't.

**Jess: Finn! Can you meet me at Frozen Marble in an hour?**

Finn's questionable look raised eyebrows between the guys.

"What's up Finn?" Maybeck asked once he came back down to earth.

Finn showed them the text as Philby smacked his forehead, "Please let this not be about a nightmare," he said.

"Or worse…" Maybeck said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"A drawing" Maybeck whispered.

Finn turned pale and suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he said a string of curse words.

**Finn: On my way**

**PLEASE COMMENT! :) -Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**The plot thickens…hmmm! Lol -Amanda**

"Apparently you don't understand the concept of an hour Finn!" Jess exclaimed to her phone as she received his text. She sighed as she looked at the reason she was getting together with her future brother-in-law, "Oh Finn, what'd you do now?" she whispered as she looked at her drawing.

…

Finn practically ran to the Frozen Marble since it wasn't too far from where the guys were picking out tuxes, telling the guys he couldn't wait the hour Jess had originally planned.

He raced through the door and, surprisingly, saw Jess waiting for him.

"I just got here" Jess said to the breathless Finn, "I assume by your enterance and patience level you know why I texted you?" Finn gave her a look and nodded.

"I'm guessing you have a drawing to show me?" he asked. Jess nodded and proceeded to show him a sketch of him and Amanda with what looked like in an argument, and Amanda wasn't wearing a ring. Finn put his head on the table. "And you have no idea how this happened?"

"I don't choose my nightmares Finn" Jess scowled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry" Finn apologized, "It's just, between this drawing and my nightmare the other night, I feel like we're not meant to get married. Like theres something, or someone that's trying to screw it up."

Jess's eyes grew wide, "What nightmare? Why didn't you tell me about this? You stupid or something?" she ranted as she hit Finn across the head with a menu.

"Ow, sorry. I didn't even tell Amanda. Well, I didn't tell her in detail…"

"Finn, are you getting cold feet?" Jess asked desperatly.

"What? No! Why does everything automatically think that? I just want this to be perfect for us, Amanda deserves it" Finn said.

"You both do" Jess said softly, "Look, I normally would freak out about this, but since it could cause something bigger than it really is, I suggest we push this aside and not say anything to Amanda unless necessary."

Finn stared at Jess in astonishment, "You're kidding. We're both keeping something from Amanda? Nothing could possibly go wrong" he joked.

"You want to tell her?" Jess asked. Finn groaned, but thought of what would happen if he told her, or if he didn't. "Either way she's going to be mad we didn't tell her and be stressed so…it's up to you Finn."

"I'll tell her tonight" Finn answered immediately, surprising Jess.

"Ok, good luck brother" Jess smiled.

…

"Amanda? Theres something I need to tell you" Finn said an hour after meeting with Jess as he stood in her doorway.

She leaned up against the frame and put her head down as she fiddled with the ring on her left hand. "Finn, I don't want any more lying, no more secrets."

Finn's hands started shaking when he saw her playing with her ring. "Don't give up on me yet, I'm willing to answer any questions right now."

"Come in" Amanda said quietly as she slid down to the floor where Finn joined her after shutting the door. He put his arm around her as she surprisingly accepted it.

"As you know, I had a nightmare" Finn said as Amanda nodded, "and basically it had Maleficent saying if I wanted to do the right thing, I'd call off the wedding."

"But that's not the right thing" Amanda chimed in.

"I know that, and I don't plan on it so don't think I'm getting cold feet, I promise I'm not" Finn assured Amanda, even though she still looked uneasy. "She, Maleficent that is" he paused, getting frustrated that he couldn't get the words out, "Amanda, she had a hold of you and ran off. Fog was everywhere, I couldn't see anything and I failed you. Do you know how that feels when nightmares are more vivid than you can ever imagine?"

Finn took notice that halfway through his story, Amanda had scooted closer to him and had her arms around his waist with her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh its ok, don't worry, I'm right here" Amanda said, trying to calm him down. It didn't work. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It was terrible" he said, slamming his head against the door with a bang, "Ow, that's the second time today."

"Second time for what?" Amanda asked.

Finn groaned when he realized he also had to tell Amanda about the drawing. "I had to meet with Jess today and she hit my head with a menu" he chuckled quietly, waiting for Amanda to catch on that he'd been with her sister without her knowledge.

"Why'd you meet with Jess?"

Finn sighed, pulling her closer, "she had a drawing to show me." He noticed she didn't reply, than he saw the petrified look on her face. "It was of you and me fighting and…you didn't have your ring."

"But that's never going to happen, right? I mean, Jess can be wrong sometimes" Amanda paniced. Finn knew what was going through her mind now, the fact that Jess was NEVER wrong. "We'll be ok, we'll make it. This is all we've ever wanted" she tried to convince herself, "I love you."

"I love you too" Finn said as he kissed her. He realized Amanda pulled back fairly quick and glared at him suddenly. "What?"

"You told Jess about the nightmare, didn't you" Amanda said with little compassion in her voice.

"Amanda…"

"Answer the question Finn."

"Yes, but she asked me to meet her and it blurted out and she wanted to know and…" Finn suttered, knowing he was digging his hole deeper.

"I asked too Finn, so what? Am I the last one to know everything now? I'll bet the guys know too" she snapped as she stood up.

"Amanda, I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to worry about this. I've had this on my mind all week, did I want you to feel my pain? No" he snapped back, standing up too.

"Being married is about sharing everything, no secrets Finn. When will you understand that! I've only been trying to drill it into your head for years."

"Because I worry about you! Isn't that what being married is about too? I don't want anything to happen to you" Finn insisted, knowing this was going to end badly.

"You know what Finn, I know how to stop your constent worrying" Amanda said as she took her ring off and pushed it into his hand while shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face. She cried as she sunk down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Amanda" Finn whispered the second the door slammed. "Amanda" he said a little louder knocking on the door. He heard a sob that broke his heart. Finn looked down at the ring and put it in his pocket. He sat on the other side of the door for a few minutes, hoping for Amanda to open it again and forgive him, but he knew that was wishful thinking. "You said we'd make it, nothing we'll get in our way because we love each other. I still believe in that because I love you more than anyone I've ever met, and ever will meet. I hope you'll forgive me" he spoke to the door, hoping the girl on the other side was listening. He got up, and walked back to his house, not bothering to call anyone to pick him up. Finn needed to gather his thoughts at what had just happened since there wasn't anything he could do about it tonight.

**Well, not sure where it's going right now. All I know is that a happy ending will still happen, just not sure how yet. Comment! :) -Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

"She's not going to forgive me this time" Finn sighed.

"Oh I don't know about that. You have to understand something about Amanda that I've noticed the last few years is she's been let down so many times, and the fact that somebody actually wants her, it's harder for her to grasp that little detail of life" Wayne said.

"We've had fights before, and we always make up you know, forgive and forget, but there's just something about when she took off the ring and pushed it into my hand. That does something to a person, its heartbreaking."

"I know Finn. I went to see her this morning after you called" Wayne said, patting Finn on the back.

"How is she?" Finn asked desperately. He'd been up all night worrying and eventually called Wayne when there was the smallest hint of sunlight. Wayne couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw the disheveled Finn.

"Oh she's fine. That's what she wanted me to tell you when you asked," Finn raised his eyebrows, "of course she knew you would ask."

Finn nodded, "She knows me so well."

"That she does. She's miserable Finn, she's half expecting you to go and talk to her."

"Only half?" Finn asked, surprised.

"The other half is fear that she pushed you too far this time," Wayne said with compassionate eyes.

"Human yoyo" Finn whispered and chuckled, "I have to go talk to her."

"Good boy" Wayne said.

…..

"Alright Finn, you can do this" he shook all the past feelings he'd had in the last twelve hours and went with his gut and knocked. The door opened right away, as if Amanda had been standing there, waiting for him.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that, I swear" Amanda confessed.

Finn's depressed self couldn't hold his laughter in at the site of the girl in front of him. She looked just as disheveled and worn out as Finn.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned sideways.

Amanda giggled than turned into a whimper as she jumped on Finn with her arms and legs wrapped around his body. "I told you I would never leave, I intend to keep that promise."

Amanda didn't make any movement except tightening her grip on Finn's body as he made his way through the door and sat down against it with her in his lap. "Amanda, look at me." She shook her head in Finn's neck. "Come on honey" he laughed, as she lifted her head up to reveal a pout. "You've never looked prettier" Finn sighed since that got her to laugh, "I love you."

"I love you" she choked out as she kissed him.

"There's just one more thing…" Finn started to say when she pulled back, but she interrupted.

"Can I still marry you Finn?" she asked. Finn smiled, 'she read my mind' he thought.

"You have to have a ring first don't you?" Finn winked as he reached for it in his pocket and placed it on her finger once again. "This still symbolizes my promise to you that I made five years ago when you rode off on that bus. I will always be here for you, to love and cherish you, from this moment on."

"And I promise to trust you and not make a big deal out of things" Amanda sniffed. She returned Finn's smile as they embraced for what would be one of many they would share in the future.

**That sounds like a good ending but nahhhhh let's keep going! Why not! :) I didn't plan on them coming together that quickly, and theres always time for something else to come up, but I felt like this shouldn't go on too terribly long. That would've been bad. Let me know what you think! Sorry this was short. –Amanda (comment!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya'll are gonna get an insight of what the girls know about Finn's feelings for Amanda and how he's always felt…I can't believe I never thought about this before! -Amanda**

"That was close!" Willa exclaimed, sighing heavily as Amanda finished her story about the night before.

Amanda giggled, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well let's recap, Willa's probably referring to the fact that your wedding was almost called off," Charlene said sarcastically.

"I'd pretend like I was just testing him but I honestly, I think it was almost over. I knew he'd try and come back but it was a matter of me letting go of all the bad thoughts and letting him in for good" Amanda confessed.

"I'm glad you figured it out, although for my sanity, I would've preferred you figuring yourself out a few years ago" Willa giggled with Charlene following.

Amanda smiled as she stared down at her coffee.

"You ok?" Willa asked. Amanda simply nodded not really paying attention. "You sure? You got quiet suddenly."

"Just thinking" Amanda answered.

"About what?" Charlene chimed in.

"I'm going to be living with Finn after the wedding."

"Yeah that's kinda how it goes sweetheart," Willa teased, sending Charlene into a fit of giggles.

"No you know what I mean" Amanda said when she realized her choice of words wasn't very good, "I just realized I'm going to always be around him."

"I'm missing the point to this" Charlene said.

"So am I" Willa said, as the two girls listened in on what would hopefully be an explanation.

"I think, maybe things will be even better when we're not separated as much, you know?"

"I don't know. It'll go both ways, it did for Philby and I. It was something special after we got married, knowing we were a family in the making" Willa smiled.

"Finn's always known we'd get married someday, hasn't he?" Amanda asked looking at them with a serious face.

The girls exchanged grins as they both nodded.

"You should've seen him before he asked you out at prom. He came over to ask Philby for advice and I happened to be there at the time. He was so nervous but dedicated at the same time. He was pacing so much I swear he was going to wear out Philby's rug" Willa giggled than turned serious, "When Philby had walked out of the room for a minute, he confessed to me that he had fallen in love with you."

"Well obviously he didn't come to me for advice, especially since he thought I still liked him. Wow, how things have changed" Charlene pondered for a second before continuing, "But, I knew how he felt and what he'd wished for you. He was so afraid he wasn't good enough and that he couldn't make you happy. I saw more of the worried side of him before you were together while Willa got the happy in love Finn" she laughed. "It's always been you."

"I wish I had always been as sure as he was, it might've helped our relationship in bad times" Amanda sighed.

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it, but think about this, Finn never gave up. That must mean something," Charlene said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"Means you were worth the trouble of him coming back every time times got bad" Willa answered.

….

** Maybeck's apartment**

"Dude, that was close" Maybeck sighed when Finn finished his story. Finn chuckled as if he hadn't heard Maybeck. "What's with the laugh?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't wait till we're married" Finn said.

"Make that two of us, seriously, you've waited long enough" Philby said.

"I know; I hope that was the last of the worries."

"Are you kidding?" Philby looked at Finn in shock, "you're going to be a mess at the alter."

"I doubt it" Finn said.

"Trust me dude, you will be. Every guy is nervous on his wedding day" Maybeck said so sure of himself.

"And you know this from experience?" Philby asked, teasing the hopefully soon engaged Maybeck.

"Well no" he replied quietly, "I thought that was common knowledge."

"It is Maybeck, don't let him give you a hard time" Finn nodded toward Philby grinning.

"So why aren't you going to be nervous fancy pants?" Philby asked, turning his attention to the groom-to-be.

"Because I'm excited to finally be married to Amanda" Finn said.

"That doesn't mean squat" Maybeck pointed out, "But I can guarantee that Amanda will be more nervous than you."

"Why's that?" Finn asked. Maybeck glanced at Philby, who nodded as if in approval. "What was that for?"

"Sit down Finn" Maybeck whispered as the guys all took a seat. "Should I start? Or you?" he asked Philby.

"You go ahead," Philby answered, hanging his head, but listening to Maybeck's explanation.

"You guys are freaking me out, what do you know?" Finn asked desperately.

"Amanda isn't the kind of person who is normally dedicated to a relationship, believing everyone in her life is going to fail her at one point or another. I mean, can you blame her with her past?" Maybeck said. Finn, still somewhat confused, nodded as Maybeck looked at Philby.

"Amanda confided in me a few years back saying she never felt ready to commit to a relationship with you, and never expected you to keep coming back to her. She was always waiting for you to break it off," Philby added.

"Really?" Finn said, now realizing the point of this conversation.

"Yeah, she figured she'd just wait for you to end it because she was so used to disappointment. It wasn't until Wanda came clean and took her and Jess in when she started trusting people a little more" Maybeck said.

"Makes sense I guess" Finn said quietly.

"She still dealt with some past experiences though. Amanda often came to me just to make sure your feelings were still strong for her, not that she doubted you, but she wanted to be sure that you were serious about your relationship" Philby said, as quietly as Finn had. "That's when I realized, she truly loved you, and I constantly reassured her that you felt the same. That you always had."

"She came to you that much?" Finn asked, slightly saddened that he didn't show her his feelings clearer.

"She came to me too, and don't get depressed that she came to us and not you. She didn't want you to have to bother with anything else because she didn't believe you should worry about her" Maybeck said.

"So all this time, she was really worried about me" Finn whispered, feeling incredibly stupid, especially about their fight the previous night.

"She always has been" Philby said. "And I know what you're thinking, you didn't do anything wrong in your relationship with Amanda, she just had some past demons to push out of her life before fully committing herself to you."

"I just wish I would've shown her my feelings a little more" Finn said.

"I don't think you two could've been any closer…" Maybeck pointed out.

"It's true" Philby chuckled.

"I guess you're right, but I feel like theres something more I could've done to help her along" Finn said, still sad by the truth behind the last six years and how it had affected his bride-to-be.

"But this way she figured it out on her own, which is probably for the better. On the bright side of things, think about it this way, she never gave up on you. Just keep thinking, she never ended it with you even though there were times she probably easily could've" Philby said.

"Like last night" Finn said raising his eyebrows.

"Last night was simply Amanda getting cold feet," Maybeck laughed. "Why don't you go see her," he suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will" as Finn got up to leave, "Thanks guys, that's why you're my best mans."

"Aw well wasn't that sweet" Maybeck chuckled as Finn left. Philby just stared at Maybeck and rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Amanda?" Finn said to the closed door that he was hoping his fiancée was on the other side of. Soon after he knocked, the door opened to reveal not Amanda, but Willa.

"Willa? Um hi."

She giggled, "She's in the other room."

Finn raced through the apartment quicker than he ever had before, anxious to see Amanda, even though he'd just seen her the night before. This feeling is how Finn knew she was the girl for him, cause it didn't matter how much time they'd spent together; he'd always looked forward to seeing her again.

"Amanda?" he said as he peeked into her bedroom.

"Finn? Hi!" she said as she jumped off her bed and into his arms. When she pulled back she planted a firm kiss on his lips, to which he responded too with equal enthusiasm. "I didn't know you were coming," she said, not in the least bit disappointed.

"I had a feeling he would" Charlene said behind Amanda. "Willa and I will be leaving now, see you two soon" she smiled.

Finn stole a glance at Charlene, wondering for a spilt second if she knew what the guys were talking about earlier, and noticed she smiled warmly, reassuring Finn of his assumption.

"I know this sounds crazy but, I missed you" Amanda blushed. Finn loved the fact that he could still make her blush like she did when they were in high school.

"I missed you too," Finn said, gently guiding her face to his with both hands behind her head. Amanda melted into him willingly, letting Finn take control, but before their lips met, he said, "I feel like I've been missing you for a long time now."

Amanda paused and quietly asked, "Why's that?"

Finn sighed, "I was talking to Philby and Maybeck earlier…"

"Oh" she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's ok, but are you sure you're ok now?" Finn asked, "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes as a seductive grin crept onto her face, "Finn Whitman" she said, "I'd rather be stuck with you than anyone else. That way," she paused as she place her arms around his neck, "I can do this…any time I want" she finished as she grabbed Finn's face far from gently and kissed the daylights out of him.

"Ammahda" Finn mumbled against her lips, but she didn't let up. Finn decided to just go with it as he returned the same rhythm she was going with, as she didn't hold back. It's seemed like she was trying to apologize for everything that had happened in the previous 24 hours in that one kiss, which was about to send Finn over the edge with excitement. "Honey" he chuckled.

"Mmm?"

Finn just sighed and forgot all the words that he'd planned in his head to say and went back to kissing Amanda. She gripped his neck as he did the same to her waist. Finn knew there would be finger prints but didn't really care at the moment as they were wrapped around each other in such a way that it didn't matter to them what was going on besides being together in their embrace.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, 20 minutes had gone by without them realizing the sun started going down, but they simply did not care. Finn stuck around for a while longer before saying, "I have a surprise for you, but you don't get it till tomorrow. Meet me at frozen marble for lunch."

….

**12:30 in the morning. **

"Oh, hi babe, what's wrong?" Charlene said in a stunned voice. Maybeck had showed up unexpectedly panting at her front door.

"Can I come in?" he asked, out of breath.

"Of course" she said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine" he said as he collapsed in a chair, trying to catch his breath.

"You sure?" Charlene asked, not really sure what to think of her boyfriend at this point, especially since it was the middle of the night.

"Yeah, Charlie, I have a question for you" Maybeck said, not missing a beat.

"Ok, right now?" she asked, still confused by the intrusion, not that she was complaining since she was starting to miss him since he'd been with Finn and Philby a lot lately.

"Yes, I can't wait anymore" he said standing up and sitting Charlene down in his chair as he took her hands in his. "I love you, so much. Do you love me Charlie?"

She smiled, "You came all the way out here to ask if I loved you? Yes, I love you silly" Charlene giggled than got serious, "Why?" she asked in all seriousness, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Maybeck smiled and sighed, "Good."

"Why'd you want to know?" she asked.

"Just making sure. Do you remember that day before Graduation when we were in the car? After you were trying on dresses."

She laughed, "Heck yeah! I thought that lady was going to throw us out of the dressing room if we wouldn't stop kissing." Maybeck chuckled and bent down to her level and kissed her softly, causing her to sigh. "What's this about?" she asked.

"I should've asked you years ago, I don't know what's been holding me back," he paused, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the now petrified Charlene, "I've never met anyone like you, I never want to be with anyone else but you. You're the only one that can make me the happiest man in the world."

"Donnie…" Charlene whispered and gasped, "Oh my gosh" as Maybeck got down on one knee.

"Charlene, I love you, and I always will," he said, "Will you marry me?"

**Of COURSE I cut the chapter off there :) I'm so cruel lol comment! What do you think she'll say? Hmmm….I could make this interesting…hm hm hm….-Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've decided to make this interesting….-Amanda**

"Alright, I've been on pins and needles all night, what's the surprise Finn?" Amanda anxiously asked.

Finn grinned, "Maybeck's going to propose."

Amanda's face went from shock to excitement in seconds. "Really? Oh finally!"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, that's what people said about us too" he said as he took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"They've been saying that" Amanda rolled her eyes, "but we don't have to worry about that anymore" she smiled and kissed Finn's cheek.

"Only a few weeks left," he sighed, trying not to sound nervous because he was starting to feel the early butterflies.

"Are you more nervous or excited?" Amanda asked.

"More excited than anything" Finn answered honestly, "what about you?"

"Really starting to get nervous, but also equally excited" she smiled her smile that brightened Finn's day whenever he saw it. He returned a smile just as they heard the door of the ice cream parlor open and footsteps approach their table.

"Maybeck, hi, what's up?" Finn asked, still smiling, until he saw the serious look on his best man's face.

"Finn just told me you're going to propose! I'm so happy for you two" Amanda exclaimed.

Maybeck simply nodded, still looking solemn as he put his head on the table after taking a seat. Finn felt like he knew what was going on and put his hand on Amanda's leg so she wouldn't mention it again. "You asked her didn't you," he said quietly.

Maybeck lifted up his head as Finn and Amanda noticed the bags under his eyes, assuming he didn't get much sleep the night before. He opened his mouth and said the three words that sent Finn and Amanda into a state of shock, "She said no."

….

**An hour later Finn's place**

"I can't believe it" Finn said quietly after hearing Maybeck's proposal story. "What happened after she said no?"

Maybeck had taken to lying on the couch with a pillow over his head. Finn wondered if this was to hide the devastation on his face. He sighed but didn't make any sudden movement, "I just stared at her, and I felt like she'd slapped me in the face. Can you imagine? Dating someone for 5 years and they turn you down without hesitation."

"She didn't even take time to think about it?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Well, I mean she stared at me for a few long agonizing minutes and I asked her again and she said no."

"Wow, than what?" Finn asked, finding this whole story hard to believe, especially since he pictured all the Keepers together since they all started dating.

"I left."

"Did she say anything else though? Like sorry?" Finn continued his interview.

"She said she couldn't" Maybeck said quietly.

"She couldn't what?"

"Marry me."

….

Amanda opt out of the talk with Maybeck that Finn was currently involved in and decided a trip to Charlene's would be a good idea, especially since these two were suppose to be in her wedding that was coming up quickly.

"Amanda?" Charlene said, surprised to see her friend at her door, "What's going on…wait…" Amanda gave her a sympathetic look as Charlene's pretty face had now started producing streams of tears running down her cheek. "What have I done?" she sobbed as Amanda took her in her arms to comfort Charlene.

"Shhh" Amanda tried to sooth the distraught Charlene, "Let's sit down, I want to ask you something." As they took a seat, Amanda grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed before continuing. "Why'd you say no Charlie? I have to say, I'm really surprised."

"So am I," she answered.

"What do you mean? If I remember correctly, you've always wanted to get married and live happily ever after, unless I'm mistaken."

"No, you got it right. I still want that, and with Maybeck" Charlene sniffed.

"Than why did you reject him?"

She sighed, "because, I can't do this to him."

"You mean marry him? Why?" Amanda asked desperately.

"He doesn't want me," Charlene answered, not skipping a beat.

"What? That ridiculous."

"No, what I mean is, I don't think he realizes what he wants to marry."

"Sweetie, you've been together for almost as long as Finn and I have, nothing can stop you two from being a genuinely happy couple" Amanda said calmly.

"I know that…" Charlene insisted, although Amanda wasn't convinced.

"Than why aren't you two sitting together right now discussing dates and such?"

Charlene paused before saying, "I'm scared. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him or become a disappointment. I can't live with that."

"Oh Charlie, listen to me," Amanda said softy, astonished by this, "You're the only one that's ever been able to bring Maybeck out of his shell and the first to get him to smile in that way he does when you walk into the room. He loves you more than anyone in the world, and I believe with all my heart that he wants to marry you, provide and cherish you for the rest of his life" she concluded, saying the same things that Charlene and Willa had said to her.

"Amanda, I don't know if I'm ready to get married, the very thought makes me nervous" Charlene whispered.

"If it didn't make you nervous, than it wouldn't be worth it" Amanda smiled as Charlene nodded in agreement. "Don't let me be the one to change your mind, I want you to do what you truly want."

"I can't see myself with anyone else, I don't want too. I refuse to imagine myself letting another guy in my life because he just wouldn't be Maybeck" she said quietly, "Amanda, I don't want to see him with another girl either."

"I think you know your answer" Amanda answered just as quiet.

….

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Maleficent was messing with us. Can you believe she turned him down?" Philby asked Willa as they'd just heard from Finn.

"Don't jinx us, although I have wondered the same thing. I'm so glad we're already married" Willa exclaimed, clearly overjoyed with that fact.

"Me too" Philby smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, I'll go talk to him" Charlene said as Amanda started leaving her place.

"Good girl, let me know how it goes" Amanda said.

"I will" she smiled sweetly.

….

"Do you think she'll change your mind?" Maybeck asked Finn, who he was on the phone with.

"I couldn't tell you man," Finn sighed as he contemplated his friend's situation, "Have you talked to Philby about this yet?"

"Nooooo…" Maybeck said, making a face that he knew Finn could tell he was making.

"It could be a good idea…" Finn hinted, hoping Maybeck could seek better advice form the married one versus the engaged one.

"Fine" Maybeck grumbled.

"Maybeck, I know you sometimes don't want to hear it, but Philby really does know what he's talking about" Finn said.

"I'll call him," Maybeck said quietly.

….

Philby felt a sense of sadness when he glanced at his buzzing phone with a call from Maybeck. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Spectacular" Maybeck replied.

"You want me to come over?" Philby asked.

"Or you could just let me in…" Maybeck said quietly.

Philby hesitated before heading to the front door to see his friend looking like he hadn't slept in days, which he was convinced Maybeck hadn't.

"Hey."

"Finn told me to go to you for advice," he put his head down, "about Charlie." Philby nodded and pointed to the nearby chair.

"Sooo…" Maybeck said as Philby gave him a look filled with sympathy.

"Honestly, I can't believe she said no" Philby confessed.

"Me either" Maybeck agreed, "I don't know what to do with myself now, reason why I'm here."

"What would you like me to do for you?" Philby asked.

"Help me…get over Charlie" Maybeck choked out.

"Maybeck…"

"No, don't try to talk me out of it, you know I need too."

"But, what if she comes back, maybe this was all a misunderstanding" Philby said, desperately hoping Maybeck would realize what he was doing.

"But what if she doesn't?" Maybeck asked, "I'll have wasted all that time over someone who doesn't want me."

"She does want you Maybeck, I know it."

"You're not helping…"

"She loves you" Philby said.

"Philby! I thought you were going to help me" Maybeck exclaimed, louder than he had planned.

"I don't want you to make a mistake," Philby calmly said.

"And I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life, fawning after a girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" Maybeck whispered, giving Philby a serious look.

Philby wasn't at all happy about the way he was treating the situation but decided to help in any way he could.

"Fine, but I won't help until you've talked to Charlie first. I'm sure she has a good reason."

Maybeck didn't look at all pleased with his therapist's advice, "Just so I can get turned down again, yeah great plan Philbs."

"Please…." A voice from down the hall begged. Philby turned around to see his wife with tears in her eyes. He rushed to her side to comfort her, a little surprised at her reaction. "Please, talk to her" Willa sniffled.

Maybeck stood up and made his way to the door, "Ok, I will" he said as he raced out to his car.

"Are you ok love? You've been a mess lately, no offense," Philby said, putting Willa's face in his hands, drying her tears.

"Yeah" she broke free from his grasp, "I'm fine" she smiled weakly. "I think I'm going to take a nap, I'm exhausted," Willa said as she made her way to the bedroom.

Philby look toward the door where Maybeck had just made his exit, to his distraught wife down the hall. "What is going on around here," he asked himself, than stole a glance down the hall at Willa again.

"Wait a second…" he whispered as he rushed to Willa's side. The realization hit him suddenly.

**Oooooo…. what's gonna happen! Hmmm….-Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know why Philby thinks I'm actually going to sit down and have a nice chat with Charlie, does he think I'm crazy?" Maybeck said to himself as he shook his head. As he pulled into his apartment, he saw a slim figure sitting on his doorstep. "Charlie" he whispered as his gut suddenly had a sickening feeling. He realized his car started to slow down as he approached his place, almost like the car was just as scared as he was in that moment. Maybeck suddenly felt like the next few minutes could either make or break his day, and his relationship with Charlene.

"Hi" he said as he stood in front of her.

"Can we talk?" Charlene asked quietly. Maybeck simply nodded as they made their way in and sat down.

"Donnie, I…"

"Just stop," he said, "if this is going to make me feel worse about myself than I don't want to hear it."

"I truly hope it wont" Charlene said, "I don't want to hurt you, I never did."

"It's a bit late for that" Maybeck exclaimed.

Charlene looked close to tears. "I once told you that you were the only one for me, and the same was for you too. You told me I was the first to actually want to be with you, to love you."

"Yeah well, I guess I was wrong" Maybeck replied bitterly.

"Would you just listen?" Charlene said sounding exasperated.

"Why should I?" Maybeck snapped back, standing up and pacing around the room, "We've been dating for 5 years and have gotten pretty serious along the way and I ask you the most important question I've ever asked anyone in my entire life and you turn me down flat. And you want me to listen to what you have to say without losing it?" Maybeck paused as he shook his head, "I thought you loved me."

"I do" Charlene sobbed, for Maybeck wasn't the only one who was losing his emotions. "I love you more than anyone and anything in this world."

Maybeck just stared at her in awe, "I don't know if I can believe you this time."

"Maybeck please, let me explain" Charlene exclaimed.

"Maybe I don't want you too. Maybe it's better this way, cause apparently that's how you wanted it right off."

"No! I don't want that!"

"Than what do you want Charlie? Just tell me," Maybeck begged as his voice cracked.

"I want you!" Charlene exclaimed loudly, than gathered her jittery emotions, she continued, "I didn't think you would want me even though you asked me to marry you. I didn't think someone like you wanted to spend the rest of their life with me. I only said no because I just couldn't believe you wanted me, and I was scared I would hurt you in the future."

"Charlie" Maybeck whispered as he stood, shocked at what he'd just heard.

"No, let me finish" she sniffed, as she held up her finger, "I understand if you don't want me, especially now since I've turned you down but I'm basically standing here, begging you to take me back. I realized I don't want live without you, standing beside me through life's ups and downs. I love you and…" but Charlene didn't get to finish her sentence, for Maybeck had heard all he wanted to hear. He stormed across the room and grabbed Charlene's face with both hands and planted a kiss on her lips. This wasn't like any other kiss the two had often shared before. It was loving, but fierce and filled with force on both parts. Charlene, although taken aback at first, had now reached her arms around Maybeck's neck as he lifted her up off the ground with his hands around her waist.

"Maybeck" Charlene whispered, "I love you."

Maybeck appeared not to have heard her as he continued kissing her with no mercy or sign of letting her go anytime soon. He had, however, decided to pull back momentarily to say, "I love you too." He put her down suddenly and got down on one knee like he had only a few days before.

"Charlene Turner, will you marry me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes" she exclaimed as Maybeck's shaky hand put the ring, finally, on her left hand. He stood up and kissed her gently with the softness of an angel, taking his time to cherish the beautiful girl in his arms, with no intention of ever letting her go again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Finn, can I stop by?" Maybeck asked; trying not to sound too excited over the phone.

"Sure, Amanda's here too" Finn answered, slightly surprised at the request as he heard a click on the other end.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"Maybeck. Apparently he wants to come over" Finn said, still confused.

"Didn't you say he was going to talk to Philby?"

"Yeah I had to practically push him to do so, but I knew it would probably knock some sense into him, or at least get him and Charlene on speaking terms again."

"Yeah, I went to see her too and I think if they just talked it out, everything would return to normal" Amanda sighed, "I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

**10 minutes later**

"Hey Maybeck…oh Charlie, hi" Finn said as he answered the door as they walked through the door with grim faces.

"Hi guys, wait, I didn't know you were coming Charlene" Amanda said, just as shocked as Finn was.

"I didn't either" Finn said, looking at them for an explanation.

Charlene apparently couldn't hold it in any longer as she held up her left hand, "I said yes!"

Amanda was the first to show any kind of reaction as she squealed with excitement as her and Charlene hugged. Finn just stood, dumbfounded as Maybeck approached him and held out his hand, "thanks Finn, I wouldn't have had the guts to talk to her if it hadn't been for you and Philby."

Finn grinned and shook Maybeck's hand, "Philby was able to get through to you that much huh?"

"Well it was kind of a combination of both of your pep talks, but Charlie actually showed up at my house which means," Maybeck turned around to Amanda, "I should probably be thanking you" he said as Charlene nodded in agreement.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for talking some sense into me Amanda" Charlene said, glancing at Maybeck, "Both of you."

"Talk about group effort" Finn chuckled.

"Finally, everything is the way it should be!" Amanda exclaimed as she hugged Finn.

"Well, yeah, hopefully" Maybeck said as he hung his head.

"What's wrong dude?" Finn asked, suddenly worried that there was something he was missing.

"When I left Philby and Willa's house, I couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong with her. She didn't look good, very pale and sickly looking you know, it just gave me this bad feeling inside" Maybeck said as Charlene looked up at him.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"I forgot until just now," Maybeck confessed.

"I wonder what's wrong" Finn thought, as he looked over at Amanda, whose solemn face was now turned into a huge grin. "What?" Finn chuckled.

"No way" Amanda whispered.

….

"Willa?" Philby said, as he slowly walked toward the girl lying on the bed with a washcloth on her forehead. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked.

She sat up and crossed her legs and face Philby as he took a seat beside her. Philby took the rag from her and started gently wiping her face that had a hint a sweat on it.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in a worried voice, taking notice that she was extremely pale, "you look sick."

"I'm fine" Willa shook her head.

"Willa, you're not fine. Have you seen yourself lately? And you've been an emotional wreck the last few days" Philby said, "This has nothing to do with the wedding I'm assuming."

Willa looked him in the eye, almost answering Philby's question in that one glance.

"Philby" she whispered.

"I'm listening" he insisted, hoping she would explain so he wasn't in agony over how sickly she looked.

"Do you think?" she asked, eyeing her husband.

Philby just looked at her in confusion, than the light bulb went off, "Do I think…wait…Willa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…? Wait, am I going to be a…Willa?" Philby's face paled as quickly as Willa's had. She simply looked at him as a tiny smile crept on her face. All of Philby's assumptions of what was wrong with Willa went away in that single glance as he leaned forward, taking her by surprise, and captured her lips in a kiss that made Willa's brain go fuzzy. "Willa" he gasped for air as he looked at her with loving eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

A quiet giggled escaped her lips as she said, "Yes."

**I don't know why, but I think this is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. :) -Amanda**

**Ok, so to answer a few questions, I don't agree that somebody can keep dating if they turn down a proposal. I believe that if you're in a relationship, it is because eventually you would move toward marriage so I put my beliefs into my story. **

**The other question I'll answer is, normally signs of pregnancy are morning sickness and some become very emotional. **

**So there ya go! Comment :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Philby couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he sat up against the headboard with his wife around his arm. "I can't believe it," he whispered as he kissed Willa's forehead that was lying on his shoulder.

"Why not?" Willa asked.

"I mean, that is the next step in our relationship, but I just can't get over how happy this makes me" Philby said.

The smile that appeared on Willa's face made him feel warm inside, a feeling he'd never quite felt before. "I'm so glad you feel that way," she giggled, "it's so exciting and nerve wracking and wonderful" Willa sighed, "I can't explain in enough words how happy this makes me feel."

Philby realized that he'd never loved Willa more than in that the special moment they were currently sharing. "I've never felt this much love for you than I do right now," he said, taking Willa's cheek in his hand and gently brushing his thumb across it.

"Me too" Willa whispered as she closed her eyes, taking it all in.

"Are you alright?" Philby asked, suddenly worried.

Willa opened her eyes and sat up so she was at Philby's eye level.

"I'm worried," she said quietly, "and more nervous than I've ever been in my life Philby."

He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him so she was lying across his chest. "You are going to be the wonderful mother I always knew you'd be. You're not alone, I'm nervous too, but we'll get through it together, just like we always planned."

"I love you" Willa said, lifting her head so her lips were inches from his.

"I love you too" Philby replied as his mouth met hers, causing Willa to sigh deeply.

"When do you want to tell the others?" she asked, momentarily tearing her lips from Philby's.

He chuckled, "I have a feeling they already know" Philby said, not necessarily enjoying the separation Willa had put between them.

"Probably right" Willa said as she put her hand on Philby's face before getting up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Philby asked desperately, missing the feeling of her in his arms.

"The phone. Let's have them over tonight," Willa answered.

"Couldn't that wait?" Philby groaned as he snuck up behind Willa and hugged her from behind.

"Philby!" she squealed as he turned her around in his grasp.

"What?" he chuckled as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"What's gotten into you?" she laughed.

"Can't we just enjoy this news between us for a few more minutes?" Philby practically begged.

Willa saw the seriousness in his face and realized she wanted the same thing.

"Ok, come here" she said as she led him to the couch. Willa chuddled up next to him as he held her close to his body. Philby wanted to savor the moment they were living in but he knew, they would be sharing many more of these in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, we'll be right over" Amanda said as she hung up from a call from Willa.

"They want us all to come over" addressed the group.

"Does she know we're here?" Charlene asked, "I don't believe they know Maybeck and I made up."

"I told her I'd call you both so you all ready?" Amanda asked.

…

They all arrived to Philby and Willa's fairly quickly; following Amanda's countless pleas to rush over for she was positive she knew the reason Willa had invited them all over suddenly.

"Hi Willa!" Amanda exclaimed, looking her over as she noticed a certain glow in Willa's complexion as she hugged her friend. Has Amanda pulled back; she winked at Willa, causing her jaw to drop. She realized Amanda had figured it out.

"Hi everyone, oh Charlie how are you and…wait…Maybeck? Hey did I miss something?" Willa asked noticing the two holding hands.

"We're engaged!" Charlene yelled through the house receiving a cheer from the group. A few laughs later, they all settled down in the living room as Charlene and Maybeck told their story.

"I'm so glad everything is finally as it should be" Willa said, stealing a glance in Philby's direction that only Amanda took notice of and grinned.

"I agree with that," Maybeck said as he looked at Charlene and pulled her closer to him as to not wanting her to leave again.

"So what's the occasion Willa? Why'd you call?" Charlene asked, now realizing it was a random get together. And being Charlene, she was totally oblivious to the looks Amanda had been giving Willa.

"Well," Willa blushed as she glanced at Philby once again, "Do you want to tell them?"

"Nah, you should," he smiled. Finn saw this exchange and was confused, for he had never seen Philby like this with that look on his face.

"Whoever it is, someone just tell us," Maybeck said, trying to push the news out of them. Everyone was on the edge of their seat patiently waiting for the couple to say something relevant to the reason they were all gather there.

Willa's face lit up as she felt Philby's hand creep its way down to around her middle as she decided she had nothing to be nervous or worried about.

"I'm pretty sure Amanda already knows," she glanced in at Amanda who slightly nodded as Finn look more confused than ever.

"Knows what?" Finn asked, desperately wanting his question answered.

Willa giggled at the priceless look on Finn's face, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Charlene was the first to scream out to pair with Maybeck and Finn's dropped jaws as Amanda just sat there grinning bigger than Finn had ever seen.

"I had the same face" Philby chuckled when he saw the guy's reactions.

"Awww this is so wonderful! I knew you'd be the first one!" Charlene said, getting up as fast as she could to embrace Willa with a hug as Maybeck shook Philby's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I owe you man, she came back" Maybeck whispered to Philby as Finn joined them.

"Told you Philby knew what he was talking about" Finn said as Maybeck nodded in agreement.

"She looks really happy" Philby pointed out to Maybeck as Charlene was smiling and talking about weddings and babies with the other girls.

"Yeah" Maybeck sighed, "What's it like?" he asked Philby.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"To being this close to fatherhood?" Maybeck finished.

"Oh, that, well" Philby paused, deeply thinking about his answer, "To be honest, I'm freaking out" he confessed. "Willa doesn't know how nervous I am. I'm putting on a good face for her since also nervous, but I don't know, look at my hand" Philby exclaimed quietly as he held out his hand to show the guys that he was shaking profusely.

"Dude calm down" Maybeck chuckled.

"I can't" Philby said as he made sure Willa hadn't seen his shakiness.

"You'll be fine. Why are you so nervous?" Finn asked.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father," Philby answered.

"News flash, neither do we. Or about being married, but that doesn't mean we don't run away from the things appear to cause us to be nervous. It will eventually bring us more happiness than we've ever had before. Isn't that how you felt after marrying Willa?" Maybeck asked. Finn had to admit, that was quite a speech that Maybeck had just made.

"You're right" Philby whispered, "I'm really happy about this, don't get me wrong. And it makes me a very happy man knowing that Willa is thrilled about this, I'm just afraid I'll mess up."

"You will, we all do. Have the last few days of my life been like that? Heck yeah!" Maybeck said, causing Finn to laugh. "Oh like your life has been perfect" Maybeck criticized, silencing Finn.

"I know. See Philby? We've made very dumb mistakes, but we made it through. Leave it to Maybeck to be right for once" Finn said.

"Hey" Maybeck said, sending Philby into hysterics, which was good for him since it wiped away some of the nerves he was still feeling.

"You ok babe?" a voice appeared behind Philby with its arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to see Willa smiling sweetly with a hint of worry in her eyes.

He shrugged; "I'm fine" he smiled. Willa nodded, deciding to come back to that matter later.

"So," Willa said, "When's the wedding?"


	14. Chapter 14

Charlene and Maybeck had decided to wait longer than Amanda and Finn had since they didn't want to take away from that wedding, and they knew they wouldn't be prepared in time.

"Sometime next year" Charlene said, glancing at Maybeck trying to get some sort of reaction.

"Doesn't matter to me," he responded, "just as long as I get to marry you, I don't care on the date."

"You're no help" Charlene rolled her eyes and giggled as she turned her attention to Willa. "Besides, I think we'll wait till after you have your baby, especially since I want you to be my maid of honor" Charlene grinned as Willa's face lit up all over again.

"Really?" her voice squeaked.

"You're my best friend" Charlene said.

"Aww I'm so happy right now!" Willa exclaimed as the two hugged.

Finn watched this reunion and thought of Amanda instantly. "You ok honey?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

"Hmm? Oh yea I'm fine!" she looked at Finn in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Finn nodded towards Charlene and Willa. "Finn, that doesn't make me depressed or anything" she giggled at his silliness.

"Oh, I guess I thought that would bother you."

"No it doesn't" Amanda sighed.

"So what is bothering you?" Finn asked, not letting her sigh go unnoticed.

"We're getting married next week" she said quietly, "I'm just nervous" Amanda smiled.

"Me too" Finn pulled her closer, "but it'll be worth all the butterflies."

…

"Well at least everything is back to normal" Jess said when Finn called her to tell her the latest news.

"Yeah, sorry you couldn't be there" he said.

"It's ok, it was better I stayed home since I was sick."

Finn felt bad that Jess never seemed to be around when the Keepers were together. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, concerned about his future sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I'm better, I'll talk to you later" Jess said quickly as she hung up.

She didn't want Finn to ask what the cause of her bed-ridden sickness was, especially when she didn't even want to believe it herself. The previous day, she hadn't been feeling well after having a nightmare about the wedding. Jess didn't think anything of it, even though it was similar to her drawing from a few months back. She figured it was simply another paranoia mind game that she had experienced and so she moved on. It wasn't until earlier that morning that she had had a vision, nothing like the one before, but one that felt real and as if it had already occurred. Jess had another drawing to prove this wasn't just another one of her hallucinations. She stared at it for a while, wondering what it could mean, when she suddenly noticed a strange crow looking bird in the background of a beautiful wedding set up, and a lovely couple running from the scene.

**So this story is very hectic in my head right now and school is extremely demanding so I'm very happy ya'll haven't been ragging on me for an update. **

**I did, however, almost forget about this story so if a couple weeks go by and I haven't update, shoot me an email. **

**Random thought I had this morning, anybody a fan of Boy Meets World? I just realized, after my dorm has been going through all the seasons, that I write Finn and Amanda's relationship similar to Cory and Topanga's…interesting right? Its even got a touch of Shawn. **

**Just a random realization on my part :)**

**Comment please!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you for telling me this time instead of Finn" Amanda said bitterly as she was being fit for her wedding dress.

"Don't be like that," Jess begged, hoping Amanda would understand why she chose to tell Finn the first time something happened.

"Sorry, but just out of curiosity, why me this time?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't want to bother Finn this time, I figured since the wedding is this weekend, you would be able to handle it better than him at this point. You know how he feels right now" Jess said.

Amanda sighed, "I know, he's been like that all week. I wish I knew how to make him feel better."

Everyone had noticed a slight change in Finn's behavior since Willa had announced she was pregnant. He had been very quiet whenever they were all around each other.

"Do you know what the problem is?" Jess asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I think its nerves. I hope its nerves."

"Why do you hope that?"

"Because I don't want it to be anything else like doubt or regret" Amanda said.

"Amanda, I know he doesn't regret this or doubt his feelings, and he never will."

"I know that too, I'm just concerned. I guess that comes with getting married and being tied to one another for the rest of your life right?" she asked jokingly.

Jess playfully rolled her eyes as she watched Amanda twirl around in her dress. She couldn't help but smile, for her sister was finally marrying Finn. Jess's expression did however change when she noticed Amanda's dress, it was the same one from her drawing.

…

"Alright Finn, you've been out of it all week, what's up?" Philby said as he and Finn were checking out the wedding hall where the reception would take place.

"What makes you say something's wrong?" Finn asked, confused now.

"Oh please. You've been quiet and lonely looking ever since last week. Did something happen to change your behavior?" Philby asked, trying to think if this statement was true, what the reasoning would be.

"Nope, I'm fine" Finn said, putting his hands deep into his pockets with his head hanging just enough for Philby to not believe a word he said.

He watched Finn as he strolled around the hall by himself, not glancing back to even notice that Philby had stopped following him.

"Is it because the odd couple are finally engaged?" Philby jokingly asked as Finn shook his head, causing it to be silent again. He thought harder about what it would be, than his head shot up in surprise. "Is it because Willa's pregnant?" he asked quietly, as Finn turned around slowly to confirm Philby's question.

"I guess that's what comes after marriage huh?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you want kids?" Philby asked.

"Well yeah, just not yet."

"Every couple is different, you and Amanda will most likely wait longer than Willa and I did. Willa wanted kids, you know that."

Finn nodded for this was true. After all the talk about Willa being the motherly figure of the Keepers, it made her realize how much she truly wanted kids, and Philby happened to feel the same way. "You have a point, I just never realized I'd be this nervous about life and growing up" Finn chuckled.

"Ehh it happens, but you'll get through it. We all have to" Philby shrugged.

"Just don't leave me hanging at the altar ok?" Finn joked.

"No worries" Philby grinned.

…..

**The wedding is next! Any final ideas you'd like me to fit into the story? I'm willing to attempt to fit things in if you want me too :)**

**This will most likely be my last story till summer at least. I don't plan on making another multiple chapter story to continue with this one unless I get an AMAZING idea and write it this summer. **

**Comment :) -Amanda**


	16. Chapter 16

"You look amazing, really" Charlene smiled sweetly, "there's no reason to be nervous."

"I'm not…nervous" Amanda gulped as Jess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Charlie's fat" Jess said.

Amanda shrugged, "It'll all be worth it in the end won't it?" she asked her bridesmaids, but mostly looking at Willa.

She nodded, "Yes, it will. You'll see him and forget all your nerves.

…

"You'll see her in that dress and forget all the obstacles you both encountered; the fears and the doubts, tears and the troubles and for that moment, you'll realize that you're the luckiest man in the world" Philby said.

"Damn" Maybeck said.

"Yeah, I can be deep, but more importantly, I am right" Philby said seriously.

"I'm not so much worried about the wedding, but more so afterwards" Finn said.

"What are you talking about? That's the best part," Maybeck said. Philby turned around and shot Maybeck a glare. "Not what I mean" Maybeck quickly said, with Finn laughing in the background. "But seriously, than all the nerves are gone and you can simply enjoy the fact that the beautiful girl beside you is now forever your wife." Philby nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I can do it too" he said, eyeing Philby with a grin.

"You get the point" Philby said.

"Yes, I do" Finn smiled, "Ready?"

"Are you kidding? We've been waiting for this day for WAY too long" Maybeck exclaimed.

…

"Jess, there's something I wanted to ask you" Amanda whispered to her sister as Charlene and Willa made their way to the back of the ceremony.

"Right now?" Jess whispered back, "you're about to get married."

"Will you give me away?" Amanda blurted ot before Jess could protest.

"What?" she gasped.

"Grandpa had asked if he was goingt o walk me down the aisle, but I explained that you're the one who has always been with me and looked out for me. You're my sister and I want you to give me away. Besides, Grandpa is officiating the ceremony."

Jess stood in awe at what Amanda had said. She nodded, for she was lost for words. Amanda smiled, "Well than come on, take my hand."


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't let go" Amanda whispered to Jess as the girls made their way down the aisle.

"It's your turn," she whispered back, giving Amanda a slight push.

…

"Here she comes" Philby nudged Finn, who turned around to see Amanda at the back of the aisle.

Finn's jaw dropped slightly, than turned up into a smile that made Amanda blush. "Philby", he whispered, "I can't feel my legs." Philby chuckled, with Maybeck soon following suit. "Seriously. I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"It's love" Maybeck sighed dramatically.

…

"Jess, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. He looks so happy!" Amanda, halfway down the way said.

"Because he truly is happy" Jess said as they approached the front, all smiles, as Finn and Amanda joined hands.

"Hi" Finn whispered.

"Hi" Amanda replied.

"All these years together, you finally get to the wedding and the first thing you say is 'hi'?" Maybeck exclaimed.

They both turned toward Maybeck in amazement but soon broke into hysterics.

"What? Its true" he said quietly, "continue."

"Thanks Maybeck" Amanda giggled.

"Welcome everybody to the marriage of Finnegan Whitman" Amanda heard Finn groan, "and Amanda lockhart" Wayne announced. " I personally have been waiting for this day to come for quite some time now."

"Haven't we all" Maybeck interrupted once again.

Amanda nodded as she stole a glance from Finn, who was already looking at her lovingly.

"Sorry, I'm done" Maybeck said

"It's ok, we all feel the same way I'm sure" Wayne said, continuing, "They've decided to write their own vows for us all to hear today. Amanda, if you'd like to go first. "

"Yeah" Amanda took in a deep breath as she turned to face Finn, "Finn," she paused.

Finn noticed she was nervous and took her hands and squeezed lightly. She smiled, "You never gave up on us, even when I tried, you always came back and I'll spend the rest of my life loving you like I never have before. I promise to love and cherish you, and be there when you need a shoulder to cry on because; you have always been the shoulder I've leaned on. You are, and always will be, my foundation and the rock that keeps me standing."

If there hadn't been a crowd, Finn would've broke down. Instead, he started his vows, hoping his voice wouldn't crack, even though he knew it would.

"I love you, you know that, heck everyone here does. But what they don't know is that I don't know where I'd be without you in my life. I was lost before I met you. Just like Wayne had said after Graduation, we were all chosen for a reason, it wasn't an accident. Meeting you wasn't an accident, by any means, but a change for me to be a better man." If Finn wasn't going to cry, than Amanda sure was, for she had tears building up under her eyes.

"Amanda, you are the love of my life, and always will be" Finn smiled.

"Well, if we can have the rings, Philby" Wayne nodded toward him.

"Gladly," Philby chuckled as he handed Wayne the rings, passing them to Finn and Amanda.

"This ring symbolizes the love I have for you and my commitment to you," Finn said.

"I give you this ring to show my love and devotion to you for the rest of my life," Amanda said.

"Well, with that being said, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finn, you may kiss your bride" Wayne smiled.

"Thank you" he said as he swept Amanda in his arms, dipped her down and kissed her like he never had before. Normally, Amanda would be taken aback at a kiss like that, but since it finalized their marriage, she decided to surprise Finn with more enthusiasm than he'd ever experienced.

"Down boy" Maybeck whooped.

For the first time after all of Maybeck's past interruptions, the couple hadn't let it bug them as they continued their embrace.

"Donnie, let them be" Charlene giggled from across the aisle.

"You guys" Willa sighed.

"Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing babe" Philby, of all people, said.

Willa grinned and winked at her husband, who blushed instantly. Willa loved the effect she had on Philby and intended to reward him later.

Once the now married couple finally broke off their kiss, they couldn't help but smile at each other. "Well" Finn said over the loud cheering, "we finally did it."

"Yeah" Amanda sighed, "bout time I think."

Finn nodded as they ran, hand in hand, back down the aisle, and toward their future.

**It's not over yet!**

**Final suggestion should be sent to me asap before I attempt to finish this story! –Amanda (: **

**Also, I'm thinking about writing a 5****th**** story, calling it "Take My Hand". What do ya'll think?**


	18. Chapter 18

Finn and Amanda ran around the building, searching for the limo that would be taking them to the reception. Finn squeezed his wife's hand as his fast pace slowed down drastically when he took noticed of the sky. Finn could've swore the sky was clear blue a half hour before instead of the dark grey it was currently.

"Amanda, you noticed the color of the sky?" he asked.

"Hmmm yeah, that's strange" Amanda answered. "Was it this cold? I thought it was suppose to be warm today."

Finn shrugged before really taking in what she'd said. "Wait, what you just say?"

"I said, I didn't think it was this cold earlier," Amanda repeated, "Why?"

Finn wrapped a protective arm around Amanda and pulled her close to his side.

"Finn, what's going on? What's wrong?"

He didn't' reply, he continued to hold her and appeared to be searching the skies for something. "No" she whispered as she turned towards him, "But…she's been gone for SO long…"

"Just waiting for the perfect moment to strike us when we're happy" Finn growled through his teeth.

"It could be a mistake, I mean, we've been wrong before" Amanda said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

"I'm not taking that chance" Finn said as he pulled her close in a hug. "Go back inside, I'll take a look around here" Finn practically pushed Amanda towards the door.

"No" Amanda said fiercely, "I'm not leaving you."

Finn knew better than to argue since she would continue to fight for her way. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"It'll be ok, I promise."

The dreaded words that Amanda, on occasion, never liked to hear. As encouraging as it sounded, Amanda had had too much of a past whenever Finn said those words. It brought her back to prom night.

"I trust you," she said, hoping this time it would all work in their favor.

They continued their search for the limo while being cautious about their surroundings as he dialed Philby.

"You've been gone for two minutes, what the heck?" he answered, chuckling as the other Keepers gathered around the phone as he put it on speaker.

"Walk outside" Finn simply answered, turning around, waiting to see them from afar.

"Phew, it got cold" Finn heard Willa say as a pause came over the group of friends.

"Funny how things work like that" Maybeck groaned as the realization had gone through them all.

"What do we do Finn" Philby quickly asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I haven't seen her yet, I'm trying not to worry too much" he said, but was soon interrupted by Jess screaming.

"Finn, look up!" he heard from behind.

As much as he didn't want too, he obeyed Jess's command and looked up with Amanda gasping by his side at the sight of a big shadow casting over their heads. It wasn't what Finn would've expected to see, but the sight of the creature, a crow to be exact, made his stomach churn, and with the added pressure of Amanda's hand squeezing his didn't help at all.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn growled at the crow that circled around and darted itself towards the couple, who started running back in the direction of the wedding party.

"What..are…we…gonna…dooooo" Amanda stumbled over her words as they continued their fast pace.

"Stay with Jess, I'll come back for you" Finn shouted over the crow's obnoxious noises.

"No! I'm not leaving you! For better or for worse" Amanda shouted back as she grabbed Finn into a force filled kiss that would surely change his mind if Amanda had anything to do with it.

"Ok" Finn breathed out as he raced around the crowd as the crow, that Finn was pretty positive who it really was, soured through the crowd causing more chaos than he wanted.

"Feel like preforming some powers babe?" Finn asked, grinning at his bride. The smile she gave him back was all the confirmation he needed for his plan. As they headed towards the woods, before he could put his plan into action, the crow shrieked, getting the attention of the two and causing them to halt and turned around just in time to see the transformation of the crow, into a green faced fairy that Finn hadn't see since prom night.

"Well well well, long time no see Finn" she scowled at the recollection of their last meeting. "I've been gone for quite some time as you, I'm sure, have realized. But I'm back, and stronger than ever" she grinned evilly.

Finn, feeling brave at the sight of the fairy, grinned back, "and uglier, seriously, Botox didn't treat you well." He ignored the slap from Amanda, but he knew by the twinkle in her eye that she was proud of him nonetheless.

"The years have been good to you in the bravery section have they now my little Finnegan, but not in the strength category I'm afraid to say because I will destroy you this time, and take over Disney like I tried years ago and you. Will. Not. STOP ME!" Maleficent bellowed, sending shivers down Amanda's spine as she tightened her grip around Finn's waist as she hid behind him.

"Amanda, please go," Finn whispered as Maleficent walked slowly towards them.

"No" Amanda whispered back harshly so that Finn wasn't sure if he was scared of the green fairy, or what Amanda would do to him if he lived through this if he sent her away.

"Ok, then we're going to have to use your powers if that's alright," Finn hesitated, still slightly frightened by the tone of Amanda's last response.

"That's what I'm here for" Amanda said as she kissed his cheek before whispering her plan of action.

"So Finn," Maleficent continued, not paying attention to what Amanda was doing behind him, "How's married life?" she asked, not at all interested.

"So far so good" Finn raised an eyebrow, "How's life in the swamp?" feeling in the mood to confuse the old bat.

Maleficent's unpleasant smile turned into the worse face he'd ever seen her make as he said something he shouldn't have.

"You worthless little boy!"

"Ah ah ah, I'm not so little anymore" Finn corrected her, which really set her off as she spun around with her arms in the air chanting.

What occurred next happened so fast; Finn wasn't sure how he was still living, for he'd missed her spell by inches. Finn wondered how he had escaped death so closely, until his beautiful bride step out from behind a tree with her hands quivering which only Finn knew the meaning. It meant she was using her powers to save him, and accomplish what little of a plan they had formed in their race into the woods.

"How did you…?" Maleficent, surprised, asked as Amanda continued her weird hand movements that were soon set to work in levitating the one object Maleficent couldn't do without, her magic staff.

Finn had remembered how she'd used it in the underground world to cast him and Amanda into oblivion but had been miraculously saved by Smee and a trap door. Finn would bet his life, of course not the absolute perfect moment to do so, that she was somewhat powerless without her staff. He would soon find out as Amanda, with all the strength she had in her, managed to lift the staff from behind Maleficent while she was in her rage and confusion at Amanda's powers.

"Well little girl, I guess my plans have changed" Maleficent smiled as she moved towards Amanda. The fairy didn't even noticed the placement of her magic staff was above her head as she placed her arms in front of her and resumed her chanting.

"Fiiiiinnnnnnnn" Amanda stuttered, losing her emotional strength, as Maleficent was serious this time and not messing around.

Finn came to his senses after seeing the look on Amanda's face that tore him apart inside. He realized the reason he'd been pushed aside was from Amanda and her powers, that it was his turn to save her. He scrambled up as fast as he could just when Maleficent's chanting had stopped suddenly as she faced the shaky Amanda.

"No!" Finn yelled, hoping to distract Maleficent, although that was a pipe dream. Knowing it wouldn't do any good; he did the one thing he could do to save Amanda. He sprinted in the direction of the commotion and dove in front of Amanda, in hopes of protecting her, and took the spell that was meant for his bride.

**Because I'm such a mean author, I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger…but on the bright side, this is the second to last chapter! I have completed this story actually but won't be posting the ending till later so be patient!**

**COMMENT! :) -Amanda**


	19. Chapter 19

The only thing Finn remembered before he blacked out was a gut wrenching scream and a loud thud. He didn't dare open his eyes, for he didn't want to know what heaven looked like just yet.

"Finn" he heard a whisper as he felt a cold rag on his forehead. He wondered for a moment if Maleficent had taken him back in time to prom because the current events seemed all too familiar.

"Honey" he heard the voice say again. That's when he knew he wasn't dreaming or had been sent back in time, for he knew that pretty voice had never called him honey when they were in high school.

"Amanda?" he asked, still showing no desire to open his eyes unless he was sure.

He heard a faint giggle, that also hid some sense of worry, but he knew he was right in his assumptions as he blinked, opening his eyes and looked at the face of an angel. His angel. The one he had married a few hours before.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Amanda asked, looking relieved.

"I don't really know" he answered truthfully, "What happened?" he asked, as he sat up, realizing all the Keepers were surrounding him as he was on the couch in his, and now Amanda's, apartment.

"You jumped in front of the spell Maleficent had intended for me personally, so it didn't do much damage that I'm aware of" Amanda answered, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Don't give me that look" he said seriously, but couldn't help but smile at how adorable Amanda's face was in that moment. "I'd do it again if I had too."

"You may have too," Maybeck said, causing Amanda to jump as it was the first that anyone else has spoken.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, suddenly concerned.

"Bad timing" Charlene said, as everyone got quiet.

Finn sighed heavily, "What'd I miss?" he asked, not wanting the answer Amanda was about to give him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold on," she admitted.

Finn looked at her and instantly felt bad for his reaction to whatever bad news they hadn't given him yet.

"Well, she kinda got away. I didn't defeat her, our plan didn't work," Amanda said, sounding more concerned with every word. "She said she'd return for revenge."

"Amanda, its ok, you tried your best. You did save me once" Finn tried to smile to cheer her up. It was their wedding day after all, shouldn't they be happy? Finn chuckled at the thought.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because, all this happened on our wedding day, you gotta admit, she's no dummy" Finn said as Amanda nodded in agreement. "I won't let her ruin our new life together" he reassured his wife.

"But she disappeared, nobody knows where she went" Amanda said.

"But she's not here, and it didn't seem as though she meant to leave so you must've done something to cause her disappearance" Willa chimed in as Philby agreed.

"She's right Amanda," he said.

"You did what you could" Finn said, sitting up and pulling her gently towards him so she was relaxed in his lap, "I've never been so proud of you."

"Aww…" Maybeck said, not exactly ruining the moment like Finn had been used too.

"Sorry your reception was cancelled" Philby said to the married couple.

"Nah, it's ok, I've had enough excitement for one day," Finn said, receiving a giggle followed by a sigh from Amanda.

"He's got a point" Maybeck agreed, "Come on all, let's leave the newly weds alone for the night" he said as he winked at Finn and headed for the door.

"Congrats you two, hope your night is better than the last few hours" Charlene giggled as she joined hands with her fiancée, following his lead.

When it was just the four of them, Willa sat down in front of Amanda, "Remember what I told you" and that was all, leaving Finn even more confused as Amanda grinned and nodded. Philby, confused right along with Finn brushed it aside and shook hands with him.

"I'll talk to you later" he said, grinning, as they exited the now quiet apartment.

"Alright, spill, what was Willa talking about," Finn eyed Amanda, who was blushing.

"Oh…nothing," Amanda grinned that grin that told Finn she was up to something.

"Uh huh, and why don't I believe you hmm?" Finn smiled, playing along.

"She just gave me some marriage advice and stuff, that's all."

"And why do I assume that's not all" Finn said, determined to get it out of Amanda if it killed him, especially since he had a hunch of where this was going.

"I can't just tell you…" Amanda said as if he was silly for saying such a thing.

"Oh really," Finn chuckled as he reached his hand up to her cheek and brushed it softly, bringing that familiar blush that he loved so much.

"Yeah," Amanda sighed, "I have to show you."

Finn caught his breath when Amanda leaned forward and gave him the kiss of his life. He knew that no matter what happened in the future, or even tomorrow, that he would do anything to protect the woman in his arms. Finn just hoped he wouldn't have too anytime soon, for he was busy at the moment.

**AND…believe it or not, I'm going to end it on that note! I am however going to post a prologue as the next chapter for this story soon while I'm preparing for a 5****th**** story….yes…ya'll have talked me into it! How could I say no to such AMAZING fans! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Please leave your final comments and I will be talkin to ya'll soon! **

**-Amanda :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**5 Months Later…**

"Good morning sweetheart" Finn whispered in his wife of 5 months ear.

"Mmm good morning" she responded quietly, "Are you ready for this?"

"I think we've waited long enough" Finn chuckled as he got out of bed.

"I guess that means I have to get up too…"Amanda said, waiting for Finn to turned around and see her pouting face.

"You're so cute when you do that" Finn winked and leaned over to surprise Amanda with a kiss.

"Well, that's worth getting out of bed for" Amanda giggled, jumping into Finn's arms as he spun her around.

"I promise to make our long-awaited honeymoon worth the wait" Finn said once they came to a stop.

"Same here" she smiled and gave Finn a peck before darting off to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"What? I can't go to Hawaii looking like this" Amanda grinned and winked

…

"How are you feeling today babe?" Philby asked while secretly praying that today would be a good day.

"Fine" Willa responded with little enthusiasm.

'Great, another bad day' Philby thought while forcing a smile to his face.

"Sorry honey," Willa apologized. This set Philby into a shock for Willa never apologized, especially when she was already cranky. Thinking about it that way made Philby realize it sounded like he and Willa had a touchy marriage when it was the complete opposite. They'd been married about a year now and had loved every minute of their lives together, but since Willa's pregnancy, they'd hit a rough path. Willa had recently been the epitome of the hormonal pregnant woman.

"It's ok…" Philby said.

"I'm just so exhausted and worn out and cranky…"

"Shhh…babe don't, you're fine, just relax" Philby interrupted.

"I can't, I'm sorry…"

"No no, relax…please, for me?" Philby whispered, laying Willa down on the couch.

"Ok," Willa smiled, "I love you" she whispered, leaning up for a kiss, which Philby gladly accepted.

"I love you too."

…

"Which color do you like better?" Charlene asked.

"They look the same to me…" Maybeck answered, not in the least bit thrilled.

"Oh come on…they are clearly different" Charlene responded with what Maybeck had wished was sarcasm.

"I don't know, you pick."

"Really? I'd love your input Donnie" Charlene sighed.

"I have no input, if we had it my way, we would've got married at the courthouse" Maybeck said, regretting it instantly. Amazingly enough, this attitude didn't effect Charlene in the way Maybeck had anticipated.

Charlene slowly walked over to him and took his hand gently in hers. "Donnie, I'm sorry, I know this isn't ideal for you and I apologize for that…"

"No it's ok, I'm just ready to start my life with you."

"I know, I am too."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you in any way Charlie, I love you and will be perfectly ok with what color you make the napkins" Maybeck grinned as Charlene giggled. "What?"

"It is kind of ridiculous isn't it?" Charlene asked.

"Maybe a little" Maybeck shrugged, "Would you like to reevaluate our current situation?" he joked.

"I love you" Charlene smiled sweetly, "don't forget about our appointment later with the therapist."

Maybeck sighed, "Yes ma'am."

**There's your sneak peak! Comment! So yeah the writing style and order is most likely going to be a little different since I'm telling 3 separate stories that don't come together till the middle-ish or end-ish. It's kinda up in the air right now but I wanted to give you SOMETHING to read. **

**I have the whole story planned out except how it's going to end. I know this might come as a disappointment but this IS the last addition to this story because, I don't want to write about their kids, I honestly hate the idea. That, and I honestly don't have the time. I know it's summer and ya'll probably expect me to go crazy with this story but I currently have a full-time job and 2 college course sooooo sorry!**

**I love you all for being great fans! :) I truly appreciate it. **

**-Amanda :)**


End file.
